


Awaiting You, Loving You

by Maccarist



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Race rambles a lot, Smut, Soft!Spot, These boys are so in love, cannon!era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccarist/pseuds/Maccarist
Summary: Spot loves Race a lot and has a good way of showing it, too





	Awaiting You, Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Racetrack Higgins is a powerbottom and no one can convince me otherwise

     Spot grabbed at Race’s lithe waist gently, pulling the slimmer boy so that he was sat in Spot’s lap. Spot let his hands meander over him, feeling him. Race looked down into Spot’s eyes with a look that could only be described as voracious and wanton. Race grinned down at the other boy for a silent moment before leaning in and pressing his lips against Spot’s, rough and needy. Spot’s grip tightened and he let his breath become more vocal as Race began moving his hips gently back and forth, creating a new friction. Lips pressed messily together as hands moved into hair, on backs, necks, faces. They couldn’t sit still.

     Eventually, they pulled back from eachother, Race pulling back first, his hair wild and his lips swollen. Spot could feel his pulse up in his throat. Their gazes remained on one another -mostly Spot looking through a dazed glance at how fucked out his Racer looked on his lap all light panting and a flushed out face.

     “Ya’ just gonna stare at me? Or are ya’ gonna do somethin’?” Race grinned smugly as the words left his lips.

     Spot leaned forward, sitting up slightly and letting his head rest in between the space that Race’s neck and shoulder-blade shared. He let his breath skim the skin gently before pressing a few featherlight kisses to the area. His kisses grew more heavy until he was lightly nibbling little bruises into the boy’s skin. Race brought his hands up to grip at the hair on the back of Spot’s head, tugging ever so softly.

     “Racer.” Spot mumbled out in between kisses with little meaning behind it.

     Spot moved his lips up the side of his face, kisses pressed against his jawline and cheek, before he looked Race in the eyes with a coy smile and kissed him gently on the nose. Race beamed before using his hands placed at the back of Spot’s head to bring him in for a real kiss again. Their bodies became unbelievably closer as they became more deprived and needy.

     Spot’s touch was extremely gently as his hands roamed around Race’s back to hold him close. His lips were even fairly gentle against Race’s own, prompting Race to say, “Babe, I’s not fragile. Ya don’t ‘av to be so soft wit’ me.”

     Spot blushed at that as Race moved his arms to fully wrap around Spot’s neck.

     “I know. Yous jus’ so small and skinny. I couldn’t bear to hurt ya’ -at least in a way yous didn’t like. I’s just likes being careful.” Spot mumbled, his gaze faltering.

     “You’re so sweet, but I’s not that gentle, Spot. I want ya’ to be a lil’ rowdy. I’ll tells you if it’s too much.”

     With Race’s words being more than reassuring, Spot complied and gripped Race’s sides a little bit tighter. He let a hand ride up into Race’s hair, pulling a little more rough than usual. This prompted a soft mix of an appreciative hum and moan out of Racer, egging on Spot to do more.

     “Go lay on the bed.” Spot whispered into Race’s ear.

     Race shuddered gently, but nodded mutely and clambered off of Spot’s lap and moved himself to lie down on their shared bed on the other side of the room from where the seat Spot was in sat stayed. Race lied flat, his arms folded over his head and his legs spread, one bent slightly. Spot could see the dip in his back where his hips were lifting ever so slightly, just a small blank space underneath the thin boy.

     Spot stood and slowly traipsed across the room to Race. Their gazes kept softly on one another until Spot turned his attention quickly to his clothing. He took his suspenders in his fists and slipped them off of his shoulders so they dangled down by his pants. His hands moved onto his shirt. He grabbed the hem, meeting Race’s lingering gaze, and lifted the light fabric off to reveal his chest. Race’s eyes darkened with lust and he called Spot over by reaching out to touch his thigh and pull him onto the sheets. Spot let himself gently fall over top of Race, his hips resting against Race’s thighs.

     “Yous look so cute. So soft.” Spot giggled in between kisses he continuously placed on Race’s face and neck.

     Race blushed with a newly profound love he didn’t think he could have. Spot really was an angel to him.

     “Yous just saying tha-oh god.” Race started to retract what Spot was saying when Spot placed a rather harsh bite on a sensitive area right behind Race’s left ear, making him moan.

     “Sorry, what was that?” Spot smirked up at him.

     “I says you’re lyin-fuck, Spot .” Race muttered out as Spot began moving his hips against his own.

     “You sounds so nice like that, baby.”

     “Spot, sweetheart, you know I’s can’t handle yous callin’ me nicknames. _Cazzo, Sean!_ ”

     Spot looked up at Race and smirked a bit. Race was bright red all over and his eyes were hooded with want and Spot wanted nothing more than to ravish him down to a whimpering mess, but gently and lovingly. He began to peel off Racer’s clothes until he was left in just his undergarments.

     “ _Per favore_ , ya’ too dressed up- _mi dio!_ Take off yous pants.” Race fumbled with Spot’s zipper on his jeans, brushing over Spot’s dick and making Spot shudder at the contact.

     “Keep talking like that an’ I won’t be able to stops myself from doing a lot ‘a things. You knows how hot your Italian gets me.” Spot groaned out, helping Race by pulling down his pants as well as his underwear until he was completely naked on top of Race.

     Race pulled Spot down to kiss him roughly and grind against him, fabric against skin having a newer, nicer feeling to them.

     “Spot, I’s wanna sucks you off, please.” Race whimpered out against the other boys lips.

     Spot grabbed his face in his hands gently and looked down at him.

     “You sure yous want to? I don’ want ya’ to feel pressured.” Race smiled at that.

     Spot always put his needs before his own, and he always made sure Race was comfortable all the time. He was always so in love with that side of Spot.

     “Yes, _Piccolo._ ” Race said, giving no prompt to Spot before flipping them over so he was on top, hovering over Spot’s legs.

     He moved down so his face was smushed cutely against Spots thigh, next to his cock. His eyes peaked with curiosity as he brought up one of his hands and gently ran his finger along the underside of it. Spot let out a small hiss at the contact and Race smiled a bit, doing the same thing again, but with a little more pressure.

     “ _Interessante. Cosí Bello_.” Race hummed, interest and a small amount of innocence that Spot adored prevalent on his face.

     Race wrapped his whole fist around Spot’s member, taking in the effect it had on the boy writhing under him. He had only seen Spot like this a handful of times, yet, every time he was so gorgeous and Race sometimes wished he could remember this exact image all the time. But for now, seeing it in real time was all that mattered.

     “Please, Racer. Fuck, babe.” Spot groaned out, letting his hand slide down into Race’s hair, not tugging, just holding on softly.

     Race giggled a bit and moved his face up so he made eye contact with Spot before taking the head of his cock in his mouth. He had his mouth run over the tip for awhile, before pressing soft kisses along the side and on the tip. He let his eyes fall closed as he ran his tongue along his cock in a long stripe.

     “ _Ti amo_.” Race hummed and smiled up at Spot with nothing but admiration before running his tongue along the tip.

     His tongue was all over Spots cock, along with kisses and gentle bites and it was enough to make Spot nearly incoherent. Spot’s brain was a mere deadweight on top of his head at the moment and it was clouded with nothing but Racetrack.

     Racetracks Eyes.  
     Racetracks adorable smile.  
     Racetracks constant reminders that he loves Spot.  
     Racetracks Italian.  
     Racetracks kisses, both gentle and rough.  
     Racetracks slender hands that were always soft.  
     Racetracks body.  
     His beautiful mind.  
     His personality.  
     His cock.  
     His thighs.  
     His mouth.  
     His compassionate heart.

     Racetrack was Spots, all his. And he was so goddamn in love with him. He got caught up in a web of nothing but Racer and when he looked down at Race with his blue eyes right on his own and his lips stretched so nicely around his cock, he knew he was gone totally at that point.

     “Off, baby. Off.” Spot said suddenly, feeling his stomach beginning to coil at the base.

     Race pulled off and looked up at Spot coyly and Spot could’ve died right then and there. His lips were red, swollen and shiny with spit, and there were beads of sweat at his forehead. His eyes that were normally bright blue were now a darker gray. He looked so good. He clambered over his thighs and Spot noticed that Race still had his underwear on, and there was a fairly large wet spot at the front of them.

     “Lay down for me. I wanna sees you spread out for me, love.” Spot’s tone was soft and caring.

     Race obliged with ease and slid under Spot, letting his shadow embed him into the sheets protectively. Spot started by pressing little kisses along Race’s neck and jaw until he started moving down to kiss along all over his chest down to his pelvis, down the innards of his thighs, his knees, his calves, before moving back up and retracing all of his previously made kisses until Race was whining and covered in gentle red marks.

     “You’re moaning ‘ill never not turn me on.” Spot deadpanned as he pulled away and hooked his fingers against the hem of Race’s underwear, toying with it.

     “Off. Take ‘em off.” Race said through a breathy moan.

     Spot grinned and pulled the item down his legs slowly, promptly throwing them over his shoulder with little care about where they landed. He looked down at Race’s eyes with a hint of playfulness as he crawled on all fours over his body. He took in Race’s beauty. He was so gorgeous already, but seeing him naked and shaking on the bed was a whole new side that Spot could never not be completely head over heels for.

     Spot took Race’s member in his hand, making Race jump up at the sudden contact of Spot’s warm skin.

     “More of that, please-uh. _Cazzo! Fai quello. Di più._ ”

     Spot up-twisted his wrist on Race’s cock again, emitting another loud moan from the boy.

     “ _Di più. Di più._ Come closer- _dio!_ ” Race began to run his hands over Spot’s chest and neck in an attempt to bring him closer, only to have Spot roll his eyes and grab Race’s wrists, pulling them together in one of his hands and pushing them above Race’s head.

     “Patience, baby.” Spot murmured in his ear.

     Keeping his hands on Race’s, Spot went back to his kisses, this time focusing on the lips, kissing them until they were both raw-mouthed and out of breath. Spot could feel a pool of liquid against his pelvis where it was resting against Race’s stomach -and penis, and saw a wad of precum around his belly button.

     “Wan’ me to fuck you?” Spot asked and Race nodded vigorously.

     “Yes but, please, let my hands go. I needs to touch you, _por favore._ ” Race wriggled around in Spot’s grip until he weakened and he could wrap his arms around his neck.

     It was around this time as well that Spot really needed to appreciate Race’s mother-tongue a lot more because it was working volumes for Spot’s arousal. Especially begging.

     “Oh, _amante. Sono il tuo troia!_ ” Race was beginning to get more breathy with each word and Spot pulled back when he heard that phrase, sitting on his knees for a moment.

     “What did yous just say?” He grinned and Race blushed.

     “Uhm...nothin’?” Race’s face was extremely red now, prompting a chuckle out of Spot.

     “Did ya’ just call yourself a whore?”

     “Not necessarily.”

     Spot gave him a playful look.

     “Okay...maybe a little. I’m sorry I’s wasn’t thinking.” Race trailed off, his embarrassment climbing up the back of his neck.

     “No no no. Don’t be sorry, babe. I think it’s really hot.” Spot moaned out, running his hands along Race’s sides.

     Spot placed a kiss against Race’s forehead before leaning over onto the floor and grabbing a small vat of oil he kept in his trousers. He shook it a bit and grinned down at Race silently before turning his attention to the oil. He opened the cap and let some of the liquid drizzle over his fingers generously. He placed the container down before turning back to Race.

     “I knows ya’ ain’t particularly fond of this part, so just focus on my eyes, okay? Focus on me. It only feels bad for a minute.”

     Race nodded and let his head fall back a bit as Spot pressed a finger against his hole, pushing in slowly. His breath got heavy and his eyes fell closed as he tried to focus on the good parts of it -though it was partially scarce. Racer was never too fond of stretching.

     “You’re doing so good baby, so pretty.” Spot cooed as he slipped a second finger next to the first one.

     Race bit his lip as his body started to adjust slightly to the feeling. He let out a small grunt as Spot slowed his hands pace. He looked down at Race wiggling on the sheets in small desperation and he was astonished by how pretty the boy looked beneath him like this.

     “Gorgeous.” Spot mumbled, slowly adding a third finger, stopping when Race showed any discomfort.

     Race looked up at Spot with blown eyes as he slowly began to adjust. His hips wriggled down on his hand and his voice was extremely breathy and thick with emotion.

     “Please, Spot. I’m ready, please.” Race mumbled out in a breath.

     Spot always had an affinity for this. Nothing would ever top seeing Racer so fucked out to the point where he wasn’t thinking or coherent to the things around him other than his arousal. Spot could even go as far to say he really did look like a whore like this, and he absolutely cherished it.

     “Spot...you’re starin’.” Race blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

     “Yous just so hot like this, baby.” Spot grinned, pulling Race’s hands from his face so he could look him in the eyes.

     Spot retracted his fingers to grab the oil that rested on the bedside table. He let some more drizzle over his palm this time, then promptly moved it down to his dick to smooth over it. He hissed as the contact, but resisted from pleasuring himself too much when Race was waiting beneath him.

     He grabbed Race’s knees and spread them so he could fit more comfortable in-between. They made eye contact and Spot gave him a look that indicated that Race could back out now if he really wanted. Race simply smiled and let his hips rut up against Spot’s body.

     “Ya’ sure?” Spot prompted once more as he lined up with Race’s entrance.

     “Please.” He whined in response.

     Spot nodded -more to himself than anything -and pressed his cock slowly into Race. Race let out a soft grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure until Spot was completely bottomed out. Race sat there under him and writhed as he let out tiny whines.

     “P-please move, please.” He hummed, circling his hips around on Spot wantonly.

     Spot smirked.

     “Why should I’s?” Spot teased, lifting Race’s hips off of the bed for a second, but not moving himself inside of him.

     “Spot...”

     Spot let out a guttural moan before pulling out just the slightest bit, letting Race’s hips fall back onto the mattress, prompting another whine from Race. He then pushed back in all the way. Again another whine.

     “Tell me what ya’ want.” Spot said, a hint of comfort and softness around the edges of his tough voice.

     “I want you - _dio! Scopami!_ ” Race’s head fell back against the sheets below him as Spot began moving in and out of him at a much too slow rate for Race’s liking -but it was something.

     Eventually Spot quickened himself and got lost in the feeling of Race surrounding all of him. Race couldn’t get the feeling of Spot all over him out of his mind. His vision clouded when his eyes drifted over Spot’s chest and arms. Race could never get over how toned and attractive his body was and Race would never not love the feeling of being engulfed by his toned and attractive body.

     “So pretty for me.” Spot smiled slightly.

     He reached a hand down to wrap around Race, only for Race to gently nudge it away and instead move Spot’s hand down to rest on Race’s waist.

     “More, _por favore,_ harder.”

     Spot’s grip on Race’s waist tightened as he used what little strength and composure he had left to life Race’s lower half off of the bed for a better angle towards Race’s prostrate. Race’s back arched in a way that made Spot practically swoon at the femininity and want of it. Spot always had a soft place in his heart for the femininity and twinkish nature of the taller boy.

     “Close.” Race muttered out after a few silent beats of nothing but skin on skin and the sounds of muffled grunts.

     Spot slowed his pace to focus more on bringing Race further to his edge and brought his lips down to rest on Race’s neck and shoulders for a few moments, nibbling and sucking over previously marked skin. Race’s moans became more prevalent and airy as he reached his climax, causing Spot to bring his hand down to Race’s cock once more to finish Race off, only to have him promptly swat it away again. This time, however, he took Spot’s hand and brought it up to his lips, taking Spot’s middle and ring finger into his mouth.

     “Gorgeous.” Spot muttered for the umpteenth time that night at the sight of Race spread out and shaking beneath him.

     “ _Madonna Santa!_ Close.” Race moaned around Spot’s fingers.

     Spot retracted his hand -reluctantly he might add- and moved it into Race’s hair, tugging his head to the side.

     “I love yous.” Spot muttered, his voice a soft growl.

     Race felt his face heat up a bit and he blushed, so he moved his head to hide his face into Spot’s wrist where it rested next to his face.

     “ _Ti amo, anch’io._ ” Race murmured, soft but still full of love.

     “Look at me, babe.” Spot said firmly and race followed, gazing up with half-lidded eyes to meet Spot’s soft expression.

     He gave Race a closed-mouth smile and Race could die at how cute Spot’s eye wrinkles got when he grinned. Race smiled back and kept Spot’s gaze, only to have his mouth quickly falter into an open “O” shape as his stomach coiled and heated up.

     Spot placed one hand on the back of Race’s head to bring their foreheads together as his thrusts became more spastic and their moans grew in volume. Soon enough, Race’s eyes fell closed and his body curled up into Spot’s warm surrounding as he shook into his climax. His cock let out spurts of cum and his toes curled tightly, riding out his orgasm against his partner.

     “Fuck, Sean.” Race merely whimpered meekly as he slowly began to calm down, Spot still rocking gently in and out of him.

     Race eventually collapsed completely against the sheets below him, leading Spot to pull out and begin jacking himself off, his dick still hard and swollen. Half-asleep and fucked out, Race lazily swatted Spot’s hand away as he moved to lay against Spot’s chest. Race’s head rested just above his nipple and his eyes closed periodically as he continued to move his hand up and down on Spot.

     “So good, baby, so nice.” Spot whispered sweetly into Race’s hair, pressing a sweet kiss atop his head following.

     Race used his last bit of energy to quicken his pace on Spot and kiss along his shoulder blade until Spot wrapped an arm round the boy, moaning loudly as he held Race close and shook with ecstasy, cumming onto his stomach and Race’s hand. Race gave a few final strokes until Spot collapsed back onto the bed, chuckling as he pulled Race down to lay on top of him.

     They basked in the afterglow silently, Spot running a hand through Race’s hair as they tried to battle off their sleepiness and feel eachother as long as possible. Race looked up at Spot and let a hazy smile fall across his face, followed immediately by Spot. Eventually, Spot closed his eyes and his head fell back against the mattress.

     It was silent for a few more minutes until;

     “So, whore, Huh?” Spot giggled, and Race slapped his chest.

     “Spot!”


End file.
